The Legecy of Ony
by The Blacklight
Summary: Ony, one of the few Surviving dragons of the western cities finds that he has an rather extraodinary power...as starts his purpose...
1. Prologe

A mere 5 million years ago, when the dragon realms began its excistance, the first dragons set their paws on the earth. they were called the Ancestors.

with eight they were:

One of Earth

One of Ice

One of Fire

One of Electicity

One of Light

One of Darkness

One of Sand

One of Twilight

The Ancestors sought and found their elements....yet the one of pure Darkness saw no joy in finding his, and greed occupied his mind. lust for more...and he battled the others to find it...to steal it...no avail. Then he stumbled upon the one of sand, as he was batteling him, the others joined the Sand one's side. two were killed. one was mortally wounded and as The sand one unleashed his newly found power: The Superfists

In a flurry of moves the Sand one finally brought the Overlord to his knees, as he prepeared for the final blow, the Dark one cursed him for all ethernity, to enjoy what seeds he has planted upon this world. with these words the Sand one slew the Evil...and peace was restored to the new world.

however...he could never join the Ancestors in the heavens, for he grew no age...as he saw what the overlord intended. he the dark one become a god in his place...

Now...he sufferd at the hands of jealosy, hate, corruption. for five million years...Now...As an fallen Ancestor he called back to live the fists..as a final plan..

One of these that were bestowed this gift...Was a grey dragon... 


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon city warfang in the now peacefull district of Blackwing in the now peacefull home of an now unremarkeble Fire dragon...

A loud yawn filled the rather plain room "Ugh...Another day at work...but first to survive the way to it.." This particular Fire dragon, now standing on all fours with an rather drowsy face, has an rather strange colour scheme: Red underbelly upon an rather dark grey scales. His eyes are a bright red aswell. slowly the dragon made his way to the hard wooden door in his beige appartment, outside, the sounds of an busy morning have filled the streets he blended in with the rest of the dragons of all ages. he himself was but reaching his young adulthood. and as usual a serveral of idiots await his arrival to remind him that he was an lowly creature not worthy of being called a dragon...they just happen to have parents in high places...often he found himself arriving bruised. if not batterd.

"Oi Pretty face!" He ignored them, he was shoved "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" one of them idiots, Iskua a noble piece of- the dragon tackled him "When I say something you reply! you scut!" his friends laughed at Ony. he simply turned away and continues his stroll to work, a sharp pain went through his leg "I've got a little suprise for you undeserving rat, yeah I'm being raised to become an guardian candidate an I need to practise a lot. now stand STILL!" Ony simply closed his eyes as the dragons went about thrashing him up. later he would get an scolding for looking this roughed up by his masters. then another round of nasty cleanin of the temple cellar. He sighed as he dipped the blood away with an dirty towel, and continued his scrubbing "Unthankfull gits.." he mutterd in his alone being. "Who and why are they unthankfull?" Ember the Fire guardian' advisor had overheard his muttering, now an large and stoic dragoness, she sat next to him, while a sigh escaped his grasp.

"I can't handle this any longer...Being used and seen as thrash..I must have an better purpose in live?"

"...I'm sorry but this seems to be your faith..." she sadly shook her head "Thats the stupidty of balance. a few live great lifes while the rest suffers.."

"This. Is. NOT. or. NEVER MY FAITH!" He screamed "Its UNFAIR!

Ember backed away from the young dragon' ferioucity "My mother died for what? having an 'Unlucky' purpose in live? just to be masscred like the rest of the Westeren cities? where were you then? NO WHERE! we get slaughterd and you did NOTHING!"

Ember lowerd her head in dissapointment "That is the reason we need more guardians...we can't be everywhere at once.."

Ony made an fake expression of happyness "Oh yes, send the assholes in! none here cares if they take the lives of innocents either"

"Thats Byfar enough young fool!" Ember snapped, she had reached her patience with this ungratefull dragon. "You have no idea what we lost-""Entire cities? Hatchlings? dragonesses and dragons? faith in the guardians?"

Ember went quiet...she never went to the westeren cities...nor did they when Liun was at his height...

The young dragon dropped his tools "And I have byfar enough of THIS, they can find someone else to tidy up the damn cellars!" and with that, he stormed off, past the students and their mentors...exchancing glances at the dragon and Ember that followed him. Out in the streets. out the gates, while the moles blink at the Pink dragoness trying to catch an Grey dragon. out on the fields, he looked behind him. she lost hope and gave up. surely there will be consequences...but Ony didn't care anymore...he left it all behind..and set off for the coast. once on the soft sands he lays down...and sniffs softly No one of the westeren cities had survived the wolf war but him. he was all alone in this crazy world. no doubt they'll not going to spend their time on him, just another lost soul of an unfortunate city. an momument for the fallen but theirs, if he was correct, the bodies were still sprawled out on the streets of the ruined cities, fields, caves, and forests. he looked into the sky, the evening had come...Ony would usually be exhuasted by now, get another scolding on his 'lousy work' and another servere beating. he chuckled, he could have ran off in the first day, in the first place. why didn't he think of it in the first place....it was then he noticed somethin on the horizon...it was closing in...fast...a bit too fast..he yelped at the thing came a bit too close and took cover behind an dune.  
A cloud of dust had gatherd over the beach, making the young dragon cough

"Ah! Hawaii!"

Ony blinked, and looked up...a giant statue of an what seems to be an plank has washed ashore with an on-his-hind-legs-walking-rabbit ontop of it, wearing an rather colourfull shirt and shorts. for the first time in his life...he had just about NO idea what he was seeing

"Hmmm...Can't remeber Hawaii being so big.." the rabbit rubbed his furred chin and spotted Ony "What have we here.." he spoke with an menacing tone..and jumped down the huge statue

"Please...d-don't hurt me..." Ony curled up, he knew what was going to happen, and SNATCH! he was hoving infront of the rabbit

"The tour guide!"

Right. now he was completely lost

"who...are you?"

"I am the master of the ancient art of the fists. I have traveld time and space...and sea to search for an pupil....I am called...Master"

....seriously?

"I...am Ony..nice to meet you Master"

"Likewise young dragon" He looked around the shore "Say, you don't happen to know an shack nearby huh?"

"A shack? why would you have an sha-"

"A place to rest up, only for the true gifted and inspired by the fists.." with an flick of an finger, a building shot up out the sand. a highly decorated Skyscraper with an golden signed words 'Shack' on it

"You can tell me what you want but that aint an shack!" Ony proclaimed, Master stood behind him "Now! lemme give you an-" He kicked Ony into the building "-KICKSTART!"

shortly after he had reached the local wall to smack against, Master slowly walked out of the elevator "Now, I have chosen YOU to be my new pupil!"

"are you kidding me?! is this an joke?!"

"...I don't know?" He replied with small puppy eyes

Ony had a short moment of Do'h before speaking to Master again "Alright...but what is your element?"

"Element? hah! I use an technique...Called wigging...it focuses on fighting your opponent with suprisingly random attacks of greatness...or randomnes..?"

"really? and what about elemental attacks?"

"oh you can use those if you want...BUT LET US BEGIN!" another fingersnap and they find themselfs at an hot spa, Master wearing Ronin attire "Now! fight me with your tailblade! I have helped you on your first step though!" he pointed to th young one's tail. an 6 feet long Katana was attached to his tailblade, by means of ducktape

"EH?!"

"I will stop when you drop your blade!"

"wait what?! but this thing won't go off?!"

And master charges at him "FIND YOUR FIST!"

Ony tried to lift his tail but it was just to heavy with all that extra sword, and his mind went in an panic state...suddenly he bursts out..

"FIST OF THE FLAMEWHIP!" and Master was cuaght in an giant blade of fire

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexcelent!" he proclaimed as he twirled off. Ony blinked at what he just pulled off. not only he smashed him with the blade attached to his tail, but also put it on fire, AND bigger. But master got up again "Good, but not good enough....SUPER FIST OF AWESOME! STATUE SURF!" and in all sudden, the 'Shack' dissapeared and ONy foun himselfs opposing a statue surfing Master, This time riding a giant easter bunny "BUNNY TUSNAMI!" and he crashed into Ony, who is send skidding over the forest floor, ending up on the other side of the forest, in shock that the statue riding maniac has followed him?!! this time, He jumped on the stone bunny, much to the suprise of Master as they ride on over the plane "Well well...my pupil has made it so far.."

"Heh, FIST OF FLAMEWHIP!" The giant blade struck Master, however, it floats in mid-air above him "What the?!" Ony's jaw fell open "I forgot to tell you, I'M TOO AWESOME TO GET HURT!-" and the bunny smacks against an gaint carrot, sending Master against an wall "Ugh...walls..my..only...weakness..." and he drooped off the stone barrier, meanwhile the Gigantic bunny was nomming on the stone carrot as Ony smiled at his accomplishment

"You placed that carrot here?!" Master spoke to Ony in an suprised tone

"Lets just call it...horrible inconvienence.."

Master' mouth fell open, This..this dragon...he is an natural! how could this be? no..he hasn't lost his sanity yet...Ony started to head back towards the city "Well..Its time I return, I shall see you tommorow Master." "No. I see you in a moment" Ony chuckled...this crazy rabbit...and went back to Warfang in the distance..which is glowing with lanterns and lights now. Nightfall in Warfang. was there ever such more soothing sight? The walls have little activity, The Streets are almost cleared out...Yet a little problem arises in the temple, The little noble dragon sneered at his mentor "What do you mean? I can't become a guardian ANYMORE?!" He bellowed through the chamber, Flame shook his head dissmisively. it was times like this that he wishes the others were around "Our guards have reported to have seen you molestrate an fellow dragon, this is an outragous act against every rule! we can no longer offer you training to become an Guardian, nor do we ever want to see you again!" Flame scolded at the young dragon "You know? you guardians are weak! too weak for me! to weak for this world! there must be prizes! there must be gain!"

"ENOUGH!" Flame's voice rumbled through the halls "I won't take your incompetence ANY longer! leave! before I make you!"

Iskua made and smug smile "No...you and I are here to stay.." Flame blinked a few times before being pinned to the ground by two large dragons "No one speaks agaisnt ME! especially not weaklings!" "Pathetic snob! you think that you can walk away from this?!" "Yeah...but you and your friends won't" Iskua put on an even smugger tone to Flame as he tried to struggle free from the dragons "In the time we had our little talk, your friends were busy getting 'tied up' all of a sudden...too much attention perhaps?" the young one laughed at his own joke, Flame shook his head an puffed out a cloud of smoke...

Out in the streets, Iskua's thugs were taking positions around the temple grounds. unknow to the moles, as other dragons what their were doing. even Ony paid no mind to them. he just wanted to get some sleep after such an strange day. his day was far from over.

"Look over there." Iskua's sidekick. the coward Hun. he spoke in his usuall Arrogant tone. the others reared their heads to Ony, who smiled back "Good evening! how are you?" The dragons took a quick look at eachother before glaring at Ony "you know. you have got some balls, to show your face here again...Iskua missed an physical training from your absence" The brown dragon growled "I'm gonna make sure you won't forget it next time-" "Yeah, yeah, kick my tail, blah blah, grind in my skull blah, blah. you know what? I leave you alone for a while to come up with something better, well then, nighty night!" The brown dragon couldn't believe what he was hearing....and his anger took the better of him...he charged at Ony in mad rage...with an blink of an eye he caught himself a minature Clocktower in his gut "JEEZ! HOW MUCH MORE TIME DO YOU NEED?!"

The dragon skidded to a halt against an wall, and shook his head, followed by blinking. what. the. hell? "Alright Rat. you're dead." he coldly remarked at he slowly got up "Hey that rhymes!" and Hun looked at the wagging Ony

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT THING?!" Hun pointed like a possed dragon to the giant katana taped to Ony' tail

"Oh I had some training."

"What kind of training involves swords getting strapped to your tail?!"

He slashed Hun across the entire street "NOW STAY AWAY!" and looked up the temple. A dragoness tumbled out a window infront of him...well..high up infront of him, she was chased down by more thugs. and seemed rather desperate to get the hell out. She barrled left, up right, down the corridor. they were still there...suddenly one of her chasers got yoinked away "Thats no way to treat an lady!" Ony had taken air...however more thugs had arrived. and the dragoness shook her head as she got away.

Ony crashed to the mainstreet again...badly batterd and bruised...bleeding a little too. He struggled to get up, the thugs were circeling around him like a bunch of hungry voltures. he closed his eyes, as the whole lot of them dive towards him

"SUPER FIST OF AWESOME! YOYO SLAPDASH!"

Ony cracked open one eye...to see Master fend of the whole horde by means with three wooden things to an string? The things whacked the dragons about and became twisted into the ropes of the devices "NOW! SUPER FIST OF YOYO SLAPDASH! WITH A SINGLE TRY, AWAY WITH THY!" and a whole bunsh of dragons get aunched into the air as the YOYO things dissapear. Hun had been watching the fight with an slashed face. his eyes in disbelief of what he just saw

"Damn...what the hell is going on?!"

"Master!-" Ony happily jumped up just to be stepped on by Master "YOU FOOL! you haven't have your real power just yet! haven't you learned anything?! you must go with the flow do you want to save anyone including your own sorry tail!" he scolded.

Ony looked down in shame. but Master shook his head and offerd him an hand.

meanwhile, Flame was getting pretty irittated at the Idiot named Iskua, who had the dragoness captured. "See here, what an beauty..." he nuzzled her neck as she rolled her eyes "I might have some use for you later sweetheart" a loud crash is heard throughout the halls, and an yell followed. with the occasional thugs flying over the place, and smacking against the ceiling or the walls. Iskua stood perplexed. an glowing Ony with an sly grin on his face stood before him "Its time I showed you your place!"

"How about I show yours first?" The Noble sneered,

"Alright, have a seat please sir" And Iskua found himself sitting behind an dinner table "now for the main course""Really now? thats too kind of-" "FISH OF EXPERT QUALITY FACE ATTACK!" Iskua got immediatly airborne with an giant fish slapped to his face "NOW FOR THE STARTER!" "But you served the main course already-" KABOOOOM "ONE FRESH FIREBALL COMING RIGHT UP! tipped with my specialty!" Iskua landed on the floor, hard "What the hell might that then be?! some wussy suace" "No, my HOT FLAMING CURRY OF EXPLOSIVE DEATH!" and Iskua dissapeared with Ony in an voilent explosion. landing against Hun who had followed him. Ony got back up "Now for an mid snack!" An burned Iskua stood wobbly on his paws "WHAAAT?!"

"FACE FULL, OF FIST FULL OF PEANUTS!" He soar past him, both delivering an pucnh in his snout as peppering him with tons of Peanuts. he suddenly stood over the heap in an ober attire "Does sir wish an desert?"

"NO!!" Iskua burst from the peanuts "DIEEE!"

"But monsieur, THIS ONE IS ON THE HOUSE! HOT SPAGETTI DESSERT!" Delivering the final blow to the noble while he flails through the air "THATS NOT AN DESSERT!" and crashes against the wall far over Flame and the Dragoness who have been blinking an wondering what is going on here...And Ony stands over Iskua "Your bill monsieur.." he dropped it on his head, the remaining dragons had scrambled away after Flame got free again...and from the mad spectacle. he Stood up and heard the roars of the others aswell...no doubt they are getting rid of their captors too.

"Thanks kid!" Flame smiled at the grey dragon "Your...uhm..help has saved us from ancestors know" The dragoness, around Ony's age, joined up with flame and gave a kind nod with an smile "I'm glad...I could...help..sir..master!" and he dropped on the floor....snoring soundly....

Poor young one...Flame's gaze went to the dragones and back to him "Strange but welcome boy he is" she finally spoke..and Flame cracked an smile..."I think he has something ahead of him...a fammiliar voice spoke...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a full two days. TWO freaking days. And finally Ony opened his eyes, seeing that he was laying on a pile of pillows. Apart from wondering who had touched him to get him here, he looked about the rather big room. fresh pillows, fresh air, and..a fresh smile on the face of the heroine dragoness herself: Cynder

"You took your time" She said with an soft giggle. "Still, your help was very welcome..even though it was an weird display" she smiled at him. The grey dragon yawned as he gave her a smile. and cocked his head to a side: did she carry him up here? Another dragoness appeared at the door opening "Masteress Cynder? the other guardians require your appereance" "Very well." the large dragoness followed the smaller one. leaving Ony behind in his thoughts of how he was hoisted to here... Hun was sitting in the darkest part of the temple, he insisted he should be locked up, so here he is..sitting in the darkness..remembering an ceartain person, it had been a slight 2 years AFTER Malefor..

"Oh come on! don't tell me that is your best!" A, what seems to be an completely Jet black dragon with burning red eyes, his silluete hidden in an shadowlike figure, jumping up and down as an hyperactive pogo-stick. the guards behind him not really sure what to do with it.. "Now...FIST OF DARKNESS! THOUSEND SOULS!" and a whole bunch of dancing bubbles appear. "Uhm...Am I supposed to be afraid?..." Hun replied...this time backed by serveral western soldiers form the utmost city to the west "You could be scared!" The evil entity replied. "GO FORTH MY DEMONIC BUBBLES OF JOYIOUS EVILNESS!" at that point Hun snapped awake...

Ony trodded through the halls with the dragoness escorting him "So where are we going?" "To the guardians ofcourse, silly" she smiled at him. But actually she was hoping that she could join in the conversation...Even so. she was happy that she could atleast do something!

Meanwhile...in the corner of an alleyway..a blue greyish light began to manifest into an silluette...A much younger prior chronicler dropped down the light his grey scales reflecting it softly. happy that he has his young shine again, the Chronicler noticed his cape was gone missing and yelped a bit. trying cover up "I would Appreaciate it if someone may give me my diginty back!" he spoke up to the heavens. and with that said, The chronicler finds the comfort of his cloak again, joined by an book dropping next to him. He smiled. "Thanks again" He then hurried through the alley towards the Mainsreet. Natrually, everyone is mistakes him for scholar making walking around the streets still a little oncomfy, but more do-able. he saw the Temple in the distance and smiled to himself what it would be like inside?

Somewhere else....

"Are YOU serious?!" An rather excentric Male voice boomed

"Yes. unfortunalty. " a timid voice replied

A growl emmited through the dark hallway "Thus we must hurry up along. send word to the Scyte"

"Rigth away sir." a monotone female voice confirmed

Opon arrival in the main room, Ony was greeted by the friendly guardians, happy that they were helped by him, for as far help goes. "Well. Welcome back to us Ony" Spyro smiled "You had us worried for a momen there" Ony chuckled hesitantly "Uh...yeah sorry 'bout that" the other candidates exchanged looks with eachother. "But let us come down to buisness. Lately we are getting reports from up north that there are happening suspicious things, we can't send our candidates out like this, and in their current training status. We have decided to send you on this mission Ony." Flame explained, with an aknowledging nod from Ember "Indeed. and whatever it is, it isn't very friendly" Ember sighed.  
Ony gulped "and why am I put on THIS?" The guardians looked at eachother "Uhm...heroic reasons! now our wind candidate Shalon will join you" a blueish to greenish dragones from yesterday nearly chocked on the ball of air she was playing with "WHAT?!" She jumped to her feet "What about my-""Overruled Shalon. You know that you are or most benovolent candidate apart from the now exiled noble" She slowy seated herself on her hunches again with an sigh. as Spyro turned to the grey dragon "Well then, lets get you on your way" the Purple dragon walked past Ony and gestured to follow him. Shalon followed soon his example too after an loud snort.

Spyro sighed as they stood out on the balcony "Ony, I want you to know that this might get real ugly. I know who is pulling strings here, no its not the dark master, Its someone I knew..." He sighed softly, he looked up and made an sad smile towards Ony "Its better if you don't know. Yet." he patted him on the shoulder "The two of you must be going now, evil isn't bound to stop itself" he nodded to Shalon who hasitatingly nodded back. A few moments later, the two flew over the walls of Warfang. With the goodluck of their comrades and the goodbyes of fammily, they head out for the north.

"You understand the urge of this mission I hope?" Shalon broke the silence. "Beacuse it might just be me, but Spyro and the guardians are keeping something secret for us" she spoke in an low tone, But Ony only huffed "If they do, I hope its for an reason....." He looked down to the landscape rushing by "So what made you join the candidates?"

"Reasons."

"What reasons?" he added an curious tone.

"Reasons unkown for you. point."

"Aw..you're no fun" he chuckled as his eye fell upon a glister in the dense forest "Huh? since when does the forest got bling?" He dove down

"Ony?! dammit, we were supposed to stay in...ugh!" she leaped after him into the tree tops, Ony looked around the lush forested area...but no shiny object...a soft zing past the bush, he whipped around "Who is there?!" he spat, as the zing passed behind him. he once more aimed himself towards the sound and found Shalon, who was quite displeased....he finally saw what was making this noise..."LOOK OUT!" he screamed as he shoved her into the bushes, "SUPER FIST OF FLAMEWHIP!" and he slashes the Scyte away...

"Aww! way to ruin some fun!" a Female voice came from figure infront of him, swinging the Scyte over her shoulder, a female Anthro raptor, Black n' white stood with her enourmous scyte poised infront of Ony.

"w-who are you?"

"I?" she ruffled her black spines on the back of her head "I'm Scyte. And Cloak wants your head." she grinned boardly. As she flashed away, her scythe raking over Ony's summoned fist. sending her a bit higher...Ony leaped after her to finish to job, only to recieve a very well placed foot to the face. Ony skitted to an halt against an nearby tree, He used his hind legs to launch himself away as another blow of Scyte nearly treatend to tear him in half.  
Shalon cursed to herself as she shakes the leaves an twigs of her, only to have her eyes widen at the battle before her. "What...the hell?"

Ony ducked away for another one of her swipes, not exactly elegant or quick. "Alright. thats it! lets get wiggin'!" Scyte blinked at him, Shalon awnserd in the same fashion. Ony spun around into the air as he emmited an flash, engulving the forest in an blinding white light. "SUPERFIST OF FLAMWHIP! THE FIRE OF LOVE" Shalon's jaw dropped wide open, as Ony appeared into her view with his lips pressed against those of Scyte. Who seemed rather distruaght. Ony broke the kiss, and looked her in the eyes with the most sparkly, handsome look he could make "How about we turn up the heat a notch babe?" Scyte's face turned completly red as she shoved him away. "The nerve you have! I'll be sure to split you in two upside down!" she was slammed into a tree by an powerfull stream of wind, Shalon stepped next to Ony

"Nice move."

"Thanks, I'm planning on perfecting it."

Scyte let out an piercing roar as she charged head in to the two dragons..."SUPERFIST OF CUTTINGEDGE! LET IT SLICE!" Ony's eyes widen, she knows a fist?! impossibl- Her scyte nearly doubled in size as it began to lit up, she swung it once. Creating an massive explosion...

Back at Warfang, the ex-Chronicler had attracted the attention of the libararian due the massive amount of books he had stacked. "Uhm, sir. Not to be an hassle but we have to sort the Libarary again." the grey dragon looked up "oh? alright, I know what need so no problem." he got up "Must I help?" the Librarian shook his head and with an friendly nod, the ex-chronicler left. With an nod he made his way towards the temple...Hun was thinking about what he did wrong...as he heard the door open "Your name is Hun I presume?" The dark green dragon squinted his eyes at the grey figure in the dooropening "Come, we have little time."

Scyte lifted her weapon over her shoulder and grinned at the bellowing smoke. but her eyes wided as the smoke cleared "You did NOT stop my scyte with an bread!?"

"Its worse! its stale bread, and EVERYONE knows that you can cut stale bread with weapons!" Ony lowerd the bread loaf "Now feel the warth of the FIST OF THE BAKER! UNA-BOMBER-PALOMA-BLANCA!" he leaped into Scyte! "Wait! If its an bomb, aren't you supposed to throw it?"

"Ah! right.."

KABOOM! both the raptoress as the dragon were send flying due the explosion. "SUPER FIST OF RECOVERY! FLAIL TO UNFAIL!" and Ony started to flail around like an idiot, hitting Scyte headon "Ouch..." Shalon bit her lip as the two plunged into the forest, and again, Ony is send flying as Scyte makes her way to the dragoness "Shi-" her world spun out of control as the dragoness thwirrled through the air. with an quick snort, the wind cuaght her, as her opponent. sending her into Ony who seemed to be flying an Market stand. "TWO FOR THE PRIZE OF THREE!" "Isn't that supposed to be two?!" "Sorry, crisis." The two hit the ground once more, this time. Ony had pinned Scyte to the ground for Shalon to finsih her off, but Scyte swiped the grey dragon facefirst into the ground and leaped away from Shalon's tailblade.

"It was fun kiddos! but I bid you farwell for now!" she emmited an loud laugh as she dissapaired in the smoke..

"Dammit!" Shalon cursed to herself "she got away.."

"You will have chances enough young one" The two dragons turned their attention to the ex-chronicler and Hun standing next to him

"Who are you?"

"I am...err..was the chronicler!"

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Chronic."


	4. Chapter 4

A dragoness hastily makes her way through the Cavern, Labatratories, Barracks, vehicles large metal structures occupied by dark creatures, all pitch black with only their white eyes glowing. she dashes into an hall, seemly darker than the dimly lit cavern, she stops an the entrance of the inner sanctum: A gigantic black abys with an single huge pillar rising from the darkness below, Partols march up and down the stairs, and at a lower level of the pillar. she dashes up the stair to an lit pavillion, the lower part, an elobrate stone wall surrounding the platue as a tent-like structure froms the roof the light from the inside caught in the linnen cloth spanned over the middle, she gulped and paced inside.

"Sir Cloak, Scyte has reported defeat sir!"

A brown cloaked dragon looked up, part of his snout is still visble, as the rest is hidden in the shadow of his cloak. his lighty tanned scales had an sand-like texture in the light of the candles. the whole room was surrounded by these big candles and smaller ones in a chandelier, in the middle of the room resides an blue orb, floating above an elobrate standard.

"Really now?"

"Yes! I mean, Sir yes sir!"

"Adiana, you don't have to act like i'm an military leader..."

"Sorry Cloak..." the tanned dragoness spoke softly, as Cloak took an more formal position

"But you said that Scyte is defeated? how bothersome."

"I knew we should have kept a more sincere cover" A dragon with long wiskers spoke, his blue body reflecting the light slightly "Who ever defeated Scyte ceartainly knows to handle theirself in combat. I say we should abort the northeren operation before we REALLY get compremised." Cloak nodded "Indeed Rokun. however, We do need the ore."

Roken slightly nodded and replied "But Cloak, What about the mines?"

"Then we have to collapse them." A monotone female voice spoke "The population only recently found our operations, they have no idea about our identities" A dragoness stepped into the pavillion her eyes were coverd with an cloth, as her white scales now were looking yellow in the candlelight. The dragons nodded "Alright then. Have extraction teams ready..."

Meanwhile, Mr. Chronic, Hun, Ony and Shalon had set up camp at the edge of the forest. Shalon was already soundly sleeping like the rest, but Ony seems to be unable to find any rest. His mind was recalling the fights...It was so weird, 20 years of peace and now people got violent all of a sudden..The next morning, he found himself being the last to wake up and that he slumped over Hun's back

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." he growled, apparently not amused that he was given the task to carry him. Ony quickly took the air with his own wings "I'm up! I'm up!" The chronicler shook his head "You have one hell of a timing, We are nearing that Village Shalon told me about" Ony nods as his gaze fixed itself to the horizon, as suddenly Shalon dove down followed by the others. They finally arrived. However, it seemed perfectly okay around here?

"Welcome! " an Elderly ragon stepped forward out the gatherd crowd "I am pleased to see that our request was taken serious, now if the four of you could follow me?" they followed the old green dragon to an nearby pavilion "I hope you alteast heard anything about what the problem was?"

"Yes, trouble brewing up here, wolves?"

"Oh, no, no, no. They definitly weren't wolves at all, they vanished years ago, these creatures set up an mine in our hills. My scouts reported that they mined for an strange black metal" He sighed as he sat down. The Elder looked up again "And what troubles me most is that they dissapeared overnight. without a trace!"

"Impossible! no one can dissapear like that in an single night!?" The Chronicler exclaimed, "I wish to view the site then"

"Very well, come"

After an brief walk they arrived at the scene, the hillside was litterd with rubble and the smell of gunpower stung the air. "Here we are."  
The four began to explore the site "Nothing, not even a piece of cloth...whoa.." Mr Chronic stated as he dropped an loose rock Shalon took her gaze at what was left of the entrance, and suddenly spotted reflection. "Hun?"

"Yeah?"

"Come over here for a minute, I might have found something" he paced over to her side and gazed at the pile of debris aswell. "Can you see that reflection?" "Yup" he walked over to the pile and pulled the small fragment out. "hmmm...it does have an strange touch to it, but I can't see why those guys wanted this so badly" A knife plunged into the rock "Becuase its None of your buisness" Hun and the other snapped around to the origion of the voice, a male black dragon leaped into the gorge.

"The name is Gian. Professional Necromancer, how yah doing?" His left eye was coverd with an patch. making the other stand out on his dark scales.

"Nice to meet you Necrophile." Hun smirked and took an stance "Too bad there ain't no bodies to molest"

"Ohoho, soon I'll have a few!" He leaped into the ground, as Hun had luanched a pair of earth missiles. Mr Chronic watched the battle off the side as he noticed that the forest was riddled with Minions "Uhm...Shalon? Ony? A little help here?"

"SUPERFIST OF UNDEAD! BLACK MANA UPPERCUT!" Hun was send flying as an pillar of bones and rotting arms smashed him into the air. Gasping for air, he didn't saw Gian launch another volley of pillars at him, crushing him inbetween Ony slammed himself into an dark creature as Shalong blew another lot away, while Mr Chronic conjures up a barrage of elemental spells "Hmmm...hah! Fist of timesplitting." the elements crash in an flurry of light and explosions, taking out serveral minions in the process

"No way! why does suddenly EVERYONE have fists?!"

Hun crashed down, emmiting a chuckle from Gian "See, there we go" "You are not gonna touch my dead pride! NEVER!" Hun sprang back on his feet, opend his maw and prepeared to fire an massive bullet "SUPERFIST OF UNDEAD! DEANIMATE!" and an acid green beam shot at Hun, "Wait what?!" he took an direct hit, slamming him into the ground. Starting to Convulse uncontralbly. Ony Finished off the last of the Minions before turning back to the gorge "Uhm guys? Hun is gone.."

Shalon snapped around "What?! thats impossible! look around first if you wish to say that!"

"May i state that an GREEN dragon is missing in an BROWN gorge? He isn't here!"

The Chronicler stepped up next to Shalon and gazes around the open terrain

"I'm afraid, that he is right.." The three return to the village after the night has crept in, countless hours of searching the forest had been in no avail...Dead tired, Ony flops down on a makeshift straw pillows. Shalon hung her head as she sat down beside the light, The chronicler had arranged some places to sleep. And so this barn was availble.

"Shalon...You should get some sleep...Hun is an though dragon, he can handle himself perfectly"

"Its NOT that Ony. you don't know him like me.." she sighed loudly "Ony, the two of us are engaged." He nearly fell of his bed "What, what, what?!"

"Yeah....we were supossed to become mates next week. And now We're both send off and he is gone" she sighed deeply. Ony wished that he had also the boldness to approach and comfort the dragoness..but all he could do right now was to say "I..I'm sorry" "Don't be...it wasn't your fault..." she softly sniffled..and stiffled away a sob..

The temple of Warfang was shrouded in night...While the newly appointed Guardian of convexity, Spyro, was deeply engaged in an dream of his he had been having the past days..

He was much younger...as he padded his way through the witherd structure of the old temple. "Ignitus?" He felt afraid.. "Ignitus?" again, no awnser. A slightly raspy, yet comfortable voice finnaly spoke to his words "Yes young dragon?" the large, old, Fire guardian emerged from the pool of visions, and was near instantly glomped by the young purple dragon "Ignitus.." Spyro mutterd softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. issueing an chuckle from the red dragon. wrapping his wings around the younster softly... "I see you miss me Spyro.." Ignitus begun "...But, I was old to begin with. even if I survived..." he gulped softly, seeing the un-understandble expression on Spyro's face "Spyro..I miss you too young one, I miss my fellow guardians aswell. I can't even join them with the Ancestors.."

"Cynder, Sparx, Ember, Flame and I are all that is left now...You have no idea how much it hurts to me too.." his shaky voice contained an whimper, as he clinged to the elder. who nuzzled him "I know Spyro...I know...But its now up to you..I wouldn't call it an evil, but you have to stop one.." Spyro gulped and turned his attention to Ignitus "I have learned of the excistence of the Sand Acestor. he is still very much alive and the decades of being so turned him half-way mad I'm afraid...But he is willing to give up this world for it." Behind ignitus, a shadow crept past. "You must hurry!" Ignitus immeadtly sounded more nervouse and released Spyro "Go now! before its to late!" The red dragon turned around to face an cloaked as hooded dragon. poising his halfmoon-like tail blade to Ignitus.

"I'm sorry, old one."

"You are forgiven.." The red dragon solemly spoke, a sickening breaking of scales and flesh filled the air. the Red dragon groaned as he slumped to the ground.

"IGNITUS!" Spyro's eyes shot wide, tears forming in an rapid sucession "IGNITUS!!!"

Spyro shot up, nearly knocking Cynder off their pile of pillows. "Whoa, whoa! this is already the third time this week!" She got back to her feet and shook her head "I wish I could take it out your head sweetheart..." She had made her way over to him, stroking his teary cheek with her snout

"I'm okay...Its okay..I..its okay..." he studderd...


	5. Note

My sincire apologies about the gruesome delay in the story, it won't be discontinued! Don't worry, The Legecy of Ony will be back.

However, The death of my USB drive and the fact I do not have any backups of it, means that I have lost about every chapter I have written for LoO. Please, have patience, for the revival will be (hopefully) quick.

Sincerely yours –

The author


End file.
